love_rivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki (白雪 みぞれ Shirayuki Mizore) is one of Moka Akashiya's love rivals over Tsukune Aono's affections from Rosario + Vampire series. She is also a a Yuki-Onna who becomes part of the Newspaper Club at Yōkai Academy. Appearence Mizore has light purple hair which was long when she was introduced, but she later cut it. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates; she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt with blue-and-white-striped panties underneath, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she has been known to keep her journal about Tsukune there. She is almost always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which maintains her body temperature. Her appearance does not change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, however her hands become wrapped in ice, becoming ice claws. Sometimes her hair also transforms to ice. Personnality When Mizore was first introduced she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. In the first semester she confessed her love to her teacher Okuto Kotsubo, who then began to take advantage of her, leading Mizore to freeze him. With the incident rumors spreading about her, but after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with everyone after a short bout between her and the vampire, Moka Akashiya, she's shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune. She starts to love Tsukune so much that she wants to have babies with him, even if she has to force him. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played up for comedic effects. (She often hides in amusing places; in bushes, under tables and occasionally within furniture). In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kurumu Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights, though they remain to be close friends. For instance, when Mizore is forcefully kissed by Miyabi, Kurumu comforts her and prevents Mizore from committing suicide. Mizore has several running gags; she prevents Moka and Tsukune from having tender moments together by flinging ice projectiles at them. Also, she appears unexpectedly in seemingly impracticable and/or otherwise unexpected places. In the manga, we discover that Snow Women cannot have children after a certain age and Mizore is almost married off to Miyabi Fujisaki because of her village's practices. However, she's rescued by Tsukune and the others. After Tsukune saves Mizore from getting killed by Kotsubo, her love for Tsukune becomes even stronger to the point that she admits that she loves him and wants to have children with him. Mizore even sneaks away from her side of the P.E. class to see Tsukune do his exercises. When doing so, she blushes, usually saying, "Tsukune, that was great." She sometimes refers to him as her "Beloved", to the point that it becomes somewhat habitual as the series progresses. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror Mizore acts in a very perverted manner; Talking about her breasts and flashing Tsukune. She describes her nipples as "like cherries" extensively. Mizore may be the most sensitive when it comes to how many friends Tsukune has. On the occasion when Fang Fang tries to get Tsukune to join his family, she replied that if he gets one more friend to contest her love for him, she's going to stab him. Manga 'Year One' When we are first introduced to Mizore we find out she has been obsessing about Tsukune from afar. She tries to gain his affection by explaining to him that both of them were lonely, but Tsukune releases Inner Moka who kicks Mizore hard enough to stun her. Later that night two boys heading back to the dorm from their club heard and then saw a despondent Mizore. Upset, Mizore froze them in an emotional outburst. The next day Mr. Kotsubo said she'd not only frozen them but also seriously wounded them. When Tsukune told her what was said, Mizore admitted that she froze them in a huff but simmered down and thawed them, leaving them unharmed. Sad that Tsukune would think she'd hurt innocent people, she ran off to the cliffs alone. Mr. Kotsubo tried to attack her, but she accidentally pushed him off the cliff. He then assumed his true form (A Kraken) and proceed to say he would kill Mizore, who realized he'd framed her. She hated Moka Akashiya initially as Moka "got in her way" when it came to Tsukune's complete affection, but she eventually regains her sense of trust. After being saved she also begins stalking Tsukune on a daily basis. 'Year Two' During the summer before the second year, Mizore and Kurumu train with Ginei Morioka, practicing melee combat in an effort for the two to become strong enough to overcome Inner Moka in a fight. They have joint attacks called "Black and White" duet. In a later chapter, Mizore returns to her village, where there is a white flower which is used to lure the opposite sex. Mizore almost gets Tsukune (Mizore is last seen hugging Tsukune on the ground with no clothes). She is then taken by the Snow Goddess and brought to the Snow Palace. There she is told she must marry Miyabi Fujisaki from the group Fairy Tale. Miyabi sexually assaults Mizore, causing Mizore to think of herself as unfit for Tsukune. A later scene reveals she tried fighting back as the audience is shown a lot of ice shards scattered across the room. Still feeling as though she'll never again be suitable for Tsukune, she attempts suicide by jumping out of the window of the room she's found in. Kurumu dives after her and saves her just in time. Mizore begs Kurumu to let her go because she was kissed by a different man than the one she dreams of (Tsukune). Kurumu unexpectedly locks Mizore in a long, passionate kiss, trying to convince her that things will be okay and that she can still go on. Mizore returns to her quest to lure Tsukune (as his stalker). In Chapter 40, Mizore shows growth in maturity by saying that whether Tsukune chooses her as his lover or not, she will continue to be Tsukune's lover/stalker forever. She also notes that Kurumu can't deal with the possibility of Tsukune choosing Moka or another girl, since being a Succubus, being rejected by her Destined One will kill her. Anime 'Year One' Mizore returns to school after a delayed absence and shows an immediate interest in Tsukune Aono. In truth, she becomes infatuated with him, going so far as to create her own journal/scrapbook with all of his newspaper articles. She truly hated Moka Akashiya at first since she "got in her way" but she eventually regains her sense of trust, after Tsukune isaved her from her loneliness. Unfortunately, this leads Mizore to stalk Tsukune on a daily basis. During the last few episodes of the season, she finds out (indirectly from Tsukune) that Tsukune is human. After that, she runs to the place where Tsukune saved her from her loneliness and starts to think about everything that has happened, wondering what she should do. Ruby appears out of nowhere in her Raven form and helps to convince her to help him. She, along with Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, and Ruby decide to stop the execution and save their beloved Tsukune, even if it meant losing their own lives. 'Year Two' During Year Two, she still harbors feelings for Tsukune and still stalks him. In one episode, she tries to attract Tsukune by learning how to cook curry, she becomes pretty decent at it, although it took hard work, and ends up making the curry in her own, signature way by using ice crystals instead of rice. Later on, she asks Tsukune to pretend to be her boyfriend for the sake of her mom, who starts getting ideas of marriage. While visiting the human realm, she, along with everyone else in Tsukune's harem (excluding Ruby) meets his mother. She battles Kurumu and Yukari to see who is more deserving of Tsukune (which ends with them all losing to Inner Moka). During the last few episodes, it is revealed through the Lilith Mirror, that her greatest desire is to be with Tsukune. However, he tells her, and everyone else (excluding Moka who was not with them at the time) that no one can replace Moka and that no one can replace them either. After that, together they overcome the effects of the mirror and defeat the spirit of the mirror. After beating the spirit, the barrier that isolated the worlds from each other starts to fall apart and Moka sacrifices her rosary to stabilize the barrier. About a week later, Mizore can't stand to see Tsukune in so much pain, so she calls her mom and makes plans to have him marry into their family. A while after, everyone realizes that Tsukune left the school to see one of the Dark Lords and get another rosary for Moka. However, Tsurara Shirayuki decides to intervene as it would hinder her plans to have him marry into their family. But Mizore comes out of nowhere and says that she will stop her mom and do what she must for the one she loves because that is what she feels she must do. After the confrontation, she, along with everyone, finally witnesses Tsukune revive the Outer Moka and the two hug each other. At the end of the series, everyone, including Inner Moka (who was unleashed due to her sister stealing the Mirror again) holds Tsukune tightly. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Yuki-onna Physiology': Being a monster of ice, Mizore possesses control over ice and coldness. She is also able to easily withstand cold environments that humans and other monster species cannot easily tolerate. **'Cryokinesis:' As a Yuki-Onna, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. After her training with Ginei, she can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': She is extensively trained in unarmed combat by Ginei Morioka. Mizore usually enhances her attacks with ice thus she can both wound and freeze her enemies at the same time. After training with Ginei she defeat multiple grunts of Fairy Tale with ease. *'Stealth Expert': She is good at sneaking and hiding anywhere and from anyone. Mizore usually appears out of unsuspecting places like through the ceiling for comedic effect. This stealth attribute may be connected to her mother's childhood dream of becoming a spy when she was young. *'Teamworker': Due to their mutual rivalry with Moka, Mizore and Kurumu developed combination attacks in order to defeat Moka one day. In fact their pairing is the second most seen there is right behind Tsukune and Moka with Mizore knowing exactly the problems with Kurumu during the second season such as the succubus's need for love. After training for a month, their combination is powerful enough that Akua Shuzen herself admitted that they could defeat almost any of the Sub-Division leaders of Fairy Tale though she defeated them with ease. Techniques Solo Techniques: As Mizore specializes in creation through the use of her ice, she usually creates weapons and attacks that involve ice when fighting on her own. * Ice Daggers: 'Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves; and Mizore has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. * '''Ice Claws: '''Her ice claws are just as strong, if not stronger than Kurumu's claws and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench with relative ease. After her training with Gin, her Ice Claws had become stronger. * '''Ice Punch: '''Mizore encases her hands with ice and punches her enemies thus freezing them in tandem with wounding them. * '''Ice Clones: '''She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. She first used this ability to make a clone of herself so she could murder Outer Moka and have Tsukune all to herself. She later uses this ability to make a clone of Tsukune in order to keep her mother and Kurumu busy. *'Dragon Hail Bullets: Mizore jumps into the air before she releases a barrage of icicles from her ice claws. Partner Techniques: ' Another result of her training were developing some joint attacks, such as the "White and Black" duets, which she has developed with Kurumu. *'White and Black Duet, Number 3: 'After Kurumu has transformed into her true form, she will pick up Mizore before twirling around. As this happens, Mizore seems to release a barrage of ice shards from her '''Ice Claws. ' *'White and Black Duet, Number 9: '''After appearing behind a target, Kurumu and Mizore will both slice him/her with their claws and launch the target into the air. Based on what Mizore said, they had waited a long time to use this against Inner Moka. *'White and Black Duet, Number 13: Last Waltz: After clasping hands with Kurumu, ice will begin to form in the air above a target. It quickly forms into a boulder-sized ice-shard that descends towards a target. The true power of this technique is not known, though Mizore and Kurumu were forced to jump away to avoid the shockwave that the shard impacting against the ground caused. The technique was later proved to have been created as an "Anti-Vampire technique" meant to handicap a vampire's power. *'Divine Rain Waltz': A technique that causes ice shards in the air to melt and to become rain that falls down towards an enemy. It is a useful technique against Vampires as it acts as a limiter to their powers while also causing them pain. Quotes *(To Tsukune) "We'll have a nice life together in the end, we could say that the baby is just a way to keep us together." *(To Tsukune) "Don't be shy now, this will also be my first time." *''"I will stalk and freeze you all."'' *"Shall we eat a cherry snow cone together?" *(To Tsukune) "Let's go make a baby." *(To Tsukune) "Make me your lover, Tsukune." *(To Tsukune) "Please, call me Mizore." *(To Tsukune) "Please, call me your little snow bunny." *''"Whether you're a monster or a human, there's no difference in the value of someone's life."'' *"What can I say, I just don't know how to hold back!" *(To Tsukune) "I don't have a lot of time left. So Tsukune... for just tonight... please make me your lover... " *''"It's like that guy said... I've been dirtied... so I can't go back with you anymore. This body... isn't good enough to love Tsukune anymore"'' *(To Kurumu) "Stupid... don't say that so easily. I was so afraid... He didn't just kiss me...he got on me with so much strength, he touched me everywhere... I didn't even have time to resist... my chest too... Scared... I was so scared!" *(To Tsukune) "Stupid... don't cry. You're a man." *(To Ruby) "Because I've already decided. Ever since that day I showed Tsukune everything at the Village of Snow Girls... no matter who he is together with, even so, I follow him wherever he goes. This feeling... no matter what happens, nothing can change it." * (To Outer Moka) "We're not going to let you quit while you're ahead like this. Because we who you recklessly left behind will be the ones with regrets..." * "It's a strange feeling... I should be dead, but here I am..." * (To Kurumu) "In the end Moka took all the juicy parts... and Tsukune's so prudish... Even if it's just in a dream, I want to be with him... " * (To Kurumu) "You mean... I can have babies in dreams?! For all that's holy, take me with you into Tsukune's dreams!" '' Trivia *Another running gag is that she throws ice-based projectiles to disrupt any sort of tender moment Tsukune is having with any other girl. *Kurumu calls her Stalker Woman. (-Onna) *Both times Tsukune has seen Mizore's breasts, (Season I chapter 38 and Season II chapter 11) he has blocked the images by imagining them to be cherries. *In the serialized manga Mizore is classified initially as an "Abominable Snow Woman". She is later renamed "Snow Fairy." In the anime, she is sometimes referred to as "Ice Queen." This however are all inaccurate or incorrect terms, as if not to say Yuki-Onna, the most proper way to say it in English translation is and would be "snow woman". *Mizore's character may have been inspired by a yuki-onna from the comic series '''Pugyuru'. Not only are they both yuki-onna, but they are both called Mizore and have purple bangs. *Unlike the Mizore in Pugyuru, she has her name "Mizore" spelled in hiragana rather than katakana and actually has a real translation, actually meaning "Sleet". *Mizore in the manga seems to take being called a "Stalker" as a compliment and refers to herself as one. One occasion being is when Kurumu told her that she is "watching people again" Mizore appeared from the ceiling and replied by saying "When are you going to call it 'stalking'?" *A running gag in the series is that Mizore always appears unexpectedly in the oddest locations (under tables, behind doors, the ceiling, bushes, in the bathroom, and even outside of the window on the academy's second floor). *Mizore still displayed fearful distrust of Miyabi in Fairy Tale HQ. As he tried to convince Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby to trust him, Tsukune knew that not only was Mizore hiding behind him, but she was trembling noticeably. *Mizore is shown to be a very talented cook. (Anime) *Her character song is Snow Storm. (Anime) *Mizore doesn't seem to care if she shows her panties or if they're blown by the wind. (Anime) *Despite having been sexually assaulted she is likely still a virgin, as she believed that she was impure though she was only kissed and groped. (Manga) *In the anime, Mizore can be seen wearing a short, white kimono with a pink obi. Yukime, another yuki-onna from the series Hell Teacher Nūbē, also wears this outfit. *In the Season 2 Volume 7, during the trip to Hong Kong, it is revealed that Mizore, along with Yukari and Kurumu, had never gone by plane before, nor had traveled outside Japan. This is due to the human's immigration control. *When Tsukune and Moka were shown to become stable Shinso Vampires, Mizore hugged Ruby while joyfully crying. *She was possibly given the name, "Mizore", because it sounds similar to the English word "misery", which was quite appropriate at the beginning of the series. *In the official guide book of the manga, Ikeda admitted he initially planned to make Mizore a guest character, not a recurring one. But he started to like her and changed his mind afterward. *Her name in Japanese (白雪 みぞれ) means "Snow Sleet" or "Snow White Sleet". *Her family name, Shirayuki (白雪), roughly or inexactly translates to "Snow White" in Japanese, but not as the princess as if it had the suffix "-hime" at the end of it, with hime (姫) exactly translating to Japanese as an honorific term of endearment, the exact version of "princess" being ōjo, with "Ōjo" being the opposite meaning of "ōji" (with the accent diacritical mark ō), meaning "prince" in the Japanese language. Furthermore, the proper translation of Mizore's surname would be "snow white" or "white snow," with "shira" being another pronunciation or reading of the word "shiro" (白) or haku (白), literally meaning "white" and "yuki" meaning "snow." *When Mizore had Tsukune touch her breast during their bid to stop an assumed engagement with Moka, Mizore proved Alucard's harassment had not left her adverse to physical contact from males. *In the Manga Epilogue, Mizore begs Kurumu to take her into Tsukune's dreams too, so she can finally get the opportunity to "make babies" with him. *She and her mother, Tsurara Shirayuki are the only characters in the series to have the name spelling of Japanese characters to be spelled with hiragana.Category:Anime Love Rivals Category:Female Love Rivals Category:Teenage Love Rivals Category:Villainous Love Rivals Category:Former Love Rivals Category:Perverts Category:Humans